Butch (Pokémon)
Butch (Japanese: コサブロウ Kosaburō) is one half of the Team Rocket duo that occasionally runs across Ash and his friends in the Pokémon anime. He is one of the main antagonists of the spinoff series Pokémon Chronicles. Character Butch's partner is Cassidy, and she is one of the few that usually manages to get his name right, much to his frustration. In one of the most famous running gags in the anime series, everyone else calls him either "Biff", "Bill", "Buffy", "Bob", "Hutch", "Butcher", "Patch", "Botch", "Chuck", "Footch" or "Hootch" among others (コサンジ Kosanji in Japanese). Sometimes, when she gets it right, he, by habit, tries to correct her and stops and realizes she got it right. Another time, he called himself by the wrong name when attempting to correct someone when they got it right. This, of course, annoys him to no end, so much so in the Pokémon Chronicles episode Training Daze he said in frustration, "That's it, I'm changing my name." Just like James, Butch can be quite cowardly and incompetent, as his and Cassidy's plans to steal Pokemon have failed miserably, which took a toll in his pride as he tearfully states that he and Cassidy will never amount to anything. History He first appeared in The Breeding Center Secret, where he and Cassidy build and advertise a fake breeding center to steal Pokemon. To further their goals, they framed Ash and his friends, as well as Jessie, James and Meowth, resulting them to be arrested. However Misty, Pikachu, and Psyduck gather enough evidence to prove her friends' innocence, resulting both Cassidy and Butch to be arrested while Jessie, James and Meowth escape from prison. Butch returned again Pikachu Revolts, where he and Cassidy were bailed out by Giovanni and started a new plot to steal more Pokemon at Mandarin Island by using a Drowzee to turn all of the island's Pokemon against their trainers. However, they made a mistake in turning Jessie and James' Pokemon against their trainers, resulting an angry Jessie and James to briefly team up with Ash and his friends. Jessie, James, and Ash enter into a battle against Cassidy and Butch, which ended when Misty's Togepi uses Metronome to defeat Drowzee, resulting all the Pokemon to be free from Drowzee's control and Cassidy and Butch to be thrown back into jail, much to their dismay. Butch appears in the Lugia story arc, where he and Cassidy teamed up with Dr. Namba to capture Lugia and its child. However, both Cassidy and Butch end up having battle against Jessie and James (who attempt to beat them to it), but their battle frees Lugia, who then blasts both duos and their Pokemon into the sky. Btuch returns as a recurring antagonist in Pokemon Chronicles, where he and Cassidy try to steal Pokemon for Dr. Namba's new secret project. Similar to Jessie, James and Meowth in the anime, Cassidy and Butch serve as comic relief in the spinoff series, as they failed every time to steal Pokemon and get blasted off in the end, much to their complete embarrassment and distraught. Butch's Pokemon 057.png|Primeape (On Hand) 237.png|Hitmontop (On Hand) 262.png|Mightyena (On Hand) 091.png|Cloyster (On Hand) 213.png|Shuckle (On Hand) 020.png|Raticate (Shares with Cassidy) 306.png|Aggron (Status Unknown) Category:Male Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Anime Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Enforcer Category:Inmates Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Cowards Category:Spy Category:Scapegoat Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers